


Date Night

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Poly!verse, Polyamory, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in our poly verse where Chris, Darren, Will, and Mia are all in a relationship together.  </p>
<p>Darren and Will go on a date, then come home to Chris.  Relationship talk and balanced threesome sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

The first time that Will and Darren go on a date it's because Chris tells them to. They've been rough housing and watching television and playfully arguing for hours and Chris has a headache and a deadline and he is about three seconds away from drowning one or both of them in their shiny new pool in the backyard of their shiny new house.

Chris literally throws their jackets at them, takes them by their earlobes all the way to the foyer of the house where he thrusts Will's car keys into his hand.

"Date night," Chris announces firmly. "I have decided. For harmony. For my sanity. For Mia's sanity, because if I don't get some peace and quiet I'm going to call her and bitch to her in New York and ruin her fun time and then she'll be cranky and we all know what happens when Mia is cranky, don't we?"

It usually involves kicking and very high-heeled boots.

Darren winces.

Will frowns.

"Exactly," Chris says. "Take Darren somewhere expensive. Have dessert. Talk about Star Trek."

"Can I change, at least, your royal highness?" Will asks, a smirk teasing the corners of his gorgeous, gorgeous mouth.

Chris isn't going to be distracted by that detail. Really, he's not. Really.

"Yes, of course," he replies.

Will comes back ten minutes later smelling like his cologne and wearing a button down shirt and a tie and Chris thinks that life is terribly unfair because now all he wants to do is drag Will by that tie onto the nearest horizontal surface, especially smelling that good, but Darren is already sliding his hand into Will's and yes, this is how this works, this crazy four people dating each other thing, and Chris has already pushed them to the door, so he has to let them go.

Besides, his laptop is calling.

"Have fun, okay?" he says, a bit softer than before, kissing Will and then Darren after the same fashion.

They go, already bouncing and jittery and bumping shoulders.

 

*

 

The main difference between Chris and Darren in public is that with Darren Will doesn't have to run fan interference as thoroughly as he does with Chris.

When a fan comes up to Chris and Will at a bar or a venue or on the street, Will immediately does the greeting and the smiling and the offering to take the picture, and if the fan is too physical or too pushy he will very subtly insert himself between the person or persons and Chris and, in the most gentle way possible, make sure that the encounter doesn't cross Chris' established boundaries. There have only been a handful of times when Will had to actively tell someone to please stop or leave, and that makes him feel good.

It had been weird at first, playing this role as well as the role of partner in public space, but only for as long as it took Will to realize that Chris appreciated it more than he could ever say. Instead of dreading encounters Chris slowly began to relax, and all of the negative experiences that he'd had during the height of Glee's fame seemed to become more historical footnotes than vivid memories.

Darren is quite literally the opposite, as long as he isn't in the middle of something very personal. This time they get noticed on the street on their way into the restaurant, which is different than if they'd been approached while eating, allowing Darren to be as boisterous and friendly as he wants to be when someone comes up to him.

Will steps back. It's become instinct to watch closely but from a short distance, to wind up so that if he needs to step in he can, at a moment's notice. But none of that is necessary with Darren. The two young women who are gushing and flailing and hugging and posing with him don't seem to worry him at all. He chats with them as if he knows them, takes selfies with them in the same manner, and Will just stands there, amazed and smiling and trying to blend into the evening darkness as he always does.

They don't know who he is. They rarely do. And that's fine with him. He has no desire for the spotlight.

When it's over they continue on into the restaurant, and when they're seated with water glasses and champagne on the way, he says, "You're so good at that."

"Good at what?" Darren asks, fidgeting with his silverware and folding and unfolding the linen napkin next to his plate.

Will lowers his voice. They're in a secluded corner of the restaurant and practically invisible to the other patrons, but Will has made such a habit of discretion in public that he doesn't know any other way to act.

"At meeting fans," he whispers, leaning over the table.

Darren scans the menu, tapping it to a rhythm against the table and chewing his bottom lip. "That's the best part, man." He pauses. "Yeah, I guess it's different when you're out with Chris."

"At first I just thought that he wasn't comfortable with the fame," Will answers. "But it's more that he's terrified. It used to upset me how scared he gets, but--not so much anymore. I'm so used to it now. It's not just fans. He gets tense in crowds. Doesn't like to be touched by strangers."

"I know," Darren replies. They go quiet when the waiter takes their order, and then he continues, "It took me a long fucking time to figure out how to get around his boundaries. But I don't judge; fuck knows my issues have issues."

Will smirks, sipping champagne and staring at Darren over the candlelight coming from the votive at the center of the table. "I bet the blowjobs helped."

Darren snorts, leaning in closer. "You have no idea." He chuckles. "Honestly, it was just a time thing, I think. And working together pushed us at each other. We fought a lot. Still do, but--" He smiles, licking over his bottom lip. "This you me him and Mia thing changed everything. Made us grow up, made us stop being assholes around each other a little, I think."

"He loves you, you know," Will says. "Chris has about twelve different ways of loving people, and sometimes it comes off kind of weird, but he does. You two have come a long way."

"I won't lie, this shit gets complicated, sometimes way more than I want it to," Darren replies, eating in between phrases. "I can be fucking stupid when I want someone to like me, so stupid that sometimes I make them want to slap me more than anything else. I messed up early on with Chris, but you're right--I think we're making progress."

It's true that the beginning had been rockier than the current status quo--Will had been there for some of it, but most of it had been history by the time that he and Chris started dating. The thing is, he can see both sides equally--he loves Chris in a way that makes everything about Chris palatable and explainable. But he likes Darren for Darren, even though sometimes he knows that Chris is harder to please. He tries as hard as he can to be the middle ground over which they often meet, and so far it seems to be working.

"You're too hard on yourself," he says. "At least, give yourself credit for getting past some of that crap, you know?"

"Yeah," Darren replies. "I gotta say, it's been pretty fucking sweet. Getting things stable with Mia has been fucking awesome, but then she got us all in the same room, and I mean--we'd hung with Chris before, but there you were, and suddenly everything just--" He exhales. "Gelled."

Will flushes. He's aware of how instrumental his role had been in making them all get the fuck over themselves and recognize the chemistry bubbling between them. He remembers how embarrassed he'd been over finding Mia attractive even with her boyfriend in the room, remembers the way that Chris had looked between him and Darren and him and Mia and something in his eyes had just changed, a dawning realization that with the addition of Will to their group a door had sprung up into view where before there had just been a wall, or perhaps a tangle of unnavigable corridors.

Chris had always liked Mia but struggled with constant ups and downs with Darren, but with them all there together he had realized how much alike Darren and Will were, and with that common denominator he'd begun to loosen up, had given Darren the occasional break, and allowed Darren in return the chance to navigate his sometimes too sharp edges. There had always been a physical--something, there, too, between them, and that hadn't hurt.

A year and a half later and here they are, friends and lovers and sometimes feeling more like family than anything else, and there are moments when they pair off and Chris will sit in Darren's lap while he plays guitar and tug on his curls and smile, and Will will watch from the tangle of Mia's arms and just beam, because he helped that to happen, and whatever makes them happy makes him happy.

Not only that, but he adores them, too.

Will remembers the first weekend he'd spent alone with Darren, coming back to their house after, Chris just in from the airport, and saying, "I think I have feelings for Darren. Is that okay?"

Up until then it had just been affectionate, open sex and unspoken sentiment, but Will doesn't do unspoken sentiment very well. He kind of has to speak it.

"I always have," Chris had admitted, impressively unimpressed, and Will had deflated with relief. "They weren't always good feelings, but we've grown up a lot. I love the guy; he's a part of my life even though sometimes we need a time out. I'm not surprised that you do, too." He'd smiled and kissed Will's hair and then ruffled it. "You're both so alike. I'm glad."

The one thing that makes this all truly possible is the fact that none of them are jealous people.

"I believe we were instructed to talk about Star Trek," Darren says, motioning with a fork full of food, to break the contemplative silence. He doesn't do silence any more than Will does unspoken sentiment.

"Original series or reboot?" Will shoots back, and they're off before he can say another word.

 

*

 

Okay, so, it was supposed to be just a date, and they did pretty well. Will had pulled out Darren's chair and laughed at all his jokes and rubbed the back of his hands as they'd chatted. He'd paid the bill and helped Darren with his jacket and looped their arms together on the walk back to the car. They laughed all through this, because it's sort of a joke that Darren likes playing that role and Will likes playing the other, but it's playful and not a statement of anything in particular and that's the best part.

But by the time they get to where they parked the street is deserted and Darren's hands are creeping for Will's ass below the edge of his leather jacket and when they get there Darren presses Will into the side of the car, not dumb enough to start kissing him in public but close enough to let Will feel the press of their bodies and make him drop his car keys.

"Shit," Will hisses, fingers groping along Darren's thighs out of sight. "Shit, Dare--"

Darren presses his face into Will's warm, scented throat and shudders. "Want you in the car, right now--fuck, let me--"

"Public public public," Will chants, grabbing the keys and running around the other side of the car, leaving Darren with his hands braced on the passenger side door, pupils blown, face flushed, chest hitching. He's already so far gone from what had amounted to just fifteen minutes of thigh stroking below the table during dessert, when they'd fed each other chocolate cake and licked frosting off of each other's fingertips because they were practically alone in the restaurant and the wait staff had been out of sight.

Inside the car and around the block, Will has one hand on the wheel and one hand on Darren's jean-clad erection, and Darren's crowded up against the center console and getting Will hard with the press of his left hand, panting in his ear as he tries not to drive into a store front.

"Let me suck you off," Darren says, dangerous and low and horny as fuck, thumb sweeping broad strokes up and down the length of Will's stiffening cock.

"We're close to home. Just wait. Fuck, wait, baby--"

"Love it when you call me that," Darren replies, kissing and biting down Will's ear and the side of his neck. He pops the button on Will's slacks and eases the zipper down, tongue lashing messy and wet against the pulse pounding at the side of Will's neck. "Want your dick in my mouth. Fuck."

Will makes him wait, anyway, because he'd rather not wrap their new car around a telephone pole, no matter how amazing Darren's overly enthusiastic blowjobs are.

By the time they stumble, groping each other, tongues in each other's mouths, into the garage, he's so hard that even his loose slacks hurt. Darren tugs him inside and pushes him up against the door just inside of the mud room and almost sinks to his knees right there, but Will stops him and pushes him into the house step by step until they're making out frantically against the living room wall, having removed their shoes, at least.

They don't even notice that Chris is on the couch still working in the same hunched over position that he'd been in before they'd left, Brian on his leg and a tiny pyramid of Diet Coke cans stacked up on the coffee table.

Will blinks hazily at the back of Chris' head, Darren's fingers down the front of his open fly, doing beautiful things to the head of his cock with just his fingertips.

"Sluts," Chris shouts without so much as twitching to acknowledge them.

They both giggle uncontrollably, but Darren doesn't stop trying to get Will's clothes off.

"He's kind of right," Will breathes out as Darren loosens his tie and then slides it from the collar of his shirt. "We should be able to make it one date without fucking."

"Who made up that rule?" Darren asks, unbuttoning and pushing at Will's shirt and latching onto the hard planes of his chest as they're revealed. "What a fucking shitty rule."

Will's eyes roll back. "God, want your mouth on my cock, right now."

"Hell yes," Darren chirps, and drops to his knees.

They stay there for what feels like forever and not long enough, Will's shirt dangling from his wrists where the cuffs are still buttoned, his pants gaping open around the thickness of his cock, Darren's plump pink mouth bobbing around him, spit dripping down his chin. It's noisy and full of teeth and Darren really needs to learn to calm the fuck down with a dick in his mouth but it's so good, and Will can't stop himself from pushing his fingers through Darren's hair, across Darren's stubble-covered cheeks where Will's cock is stretching them wide.

It's blisteringly hot, but Will can't keep his gaze from straying over to where Chris is sitting on the couch.

Date nights usually mean two of them spending time exclusively with the date partner, but they have sort of busted in on Chris' personal time, and Will's feeling soft around the middle in regards to his boyfriend and just wants to include him somehow.

"He's been working all night," Will pants, and Darren slurps off of the head of his cock. "We should help him relax."

"Christopher?" Darren calls, not taking his eyes off of Will's cock.

"Yes?"

"Put the laptop away?"

There's a pause, and Will waits. Some nights Chris will roll his eyes at them and go into the bedroom to keep working after dropping a kiss on their cheeks. Some nights he'll just do as they ask, set aside the work and fold his eyeglasses and go pink up the back of his neck and let them against his body.

At the silence Darren rises, tugging Will by the hand into the living room proper.

The laptop is already set aside and Chris is tenting his sweatpants and looking up at them with hungry eyes.

"Well, shit," Darren says, dropping to his knees between Chris' impossibly long legs on the couch and kissing him firm and warm. "Best night ever."

Will grins, sitting on Chris' other side, tilting his face into a kiss once Darren has claimed his.

There is nothing quite like getting to kiss two such gorgeous but different men at the same time; Chris kisses like it's his mission and he knows exactly how to get them through it and he'll be damned if he doesn't do it well; Darren kisses as if the world is ending tomorrow and they only have so much time left to kiss and all that matters is that they do it as enthusiastically and often as possible.

"So fucking hot," Chris hisses as they exchange each other's mouths, kissing Darren and then Will and then back again until they all taste the same. Darren straddles Chris' right thigh and Will nudges up against his left and they each put a hand on the gorgeous erection that he's sporting and it's just perfect, if a little complicated.

It's always best when it's all four of them because pairing off in between swapping is often simpler than balancing three people with one person always ending up in the middle, but Mia's three thousand miles away and they have to work with what they've got (even when she isn't so far away it's difficult to balance her and Darren's crazy schedules with Chris').

There's this sweet drag of a moment where they're all kissing each other, soft wet presses with Will claiming the left side of Chris' mouth and Darren the right, Chris' hands tangled in their hair and all four of theirs petting down his chest and thighs, and he's gone sort of loose and dreamy and he's breathing so deeply, and Will pulls back to look at that beautiful face and Darren keeps kissing Chris' jaw and earlobe.

"Love you," Will sighs, speaking to them both, and Chris smiles and Darren winks and smiles, and the feeling in Will's chest doubles and triples and he has to kiss them both again right now because god, this is so good.

"What do you want?" Darren eventually asks, hand down the front of Chris' sweatpants as Will shrugs out of the rest of his clothes.

"Your mouth," Chris says, kissing Darren with fierce focus. "Want your mouth on my dick." And Darren just grins and goes head-first into his lap while Chris extends one hand to the waistband of Will's underwear and tugs. "C'mere, you."

Will kind of loves when it's uncomplicated like this, clean and easy, mouths on cocks reclined on comfortable surfaces. It's fun to do more, but the simple curl of that wide, pink, mouth around his dick is everything that he wants in this moment. He exhales shakily as Chris' cheeks hollow, as he draws back with a noisy lick and then dives back in. The rhythm is off because Darren is sucking Chris with rapid, uneven bobs and Chris is easily undone by roughness.

It's glorious; noisy and wet and fast, clipped moans and harsh breathing, and before long Chris is whimpering so often that he has to stop sucking Will and just let Darren continue, clutching his hair and fucking down into his throat when he goes loose enough.

"Fuck," Chris curses, obviously feeling the clamp of Darren's throat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, yeah, don't stop, like that, fuck."

Will strokes himself to the sight of it, Darren's dark head bobbing, Chris' long pale fingers in his hair, Chris' hair-dusted powerful thighs spreading to let Darren in closer, every muscle in his legs and belly ticking as Darren gets him closer and closer to coming. Chris close to orgasm is like fucking art, so many shades of pink and red and white and ivory that it's impossible to describe him, and Darren flushed and panting, his already gorgeous mouth plumped up from friction and spit-soaked--Will could come just watching them, they are so gorgeous together.

Darren pulls off long enough to growl, "Want you to come down my throat," and that's all it takes for Chris to grab him and fuck back into his mouth with a barely contained snarl of wanting.

His face goes tight when he comes and then lax as he rides out his orgasm, hips snapping against Darren's chin and his high-pitched cries peeling one after the other after the other, so fucking melodic that it hurts.

"God, yes," he sighs when he's coming down, and Darren crawls back into his lap and kisses him, and it goes so intimate there, that Will often wonders about it.

They kiss so sweet and slow when it's over, always, Darren and Chris, fingers on each other's faces and shoulders and backs and arms, taking stock of each other almost as if it's easier to do so after they fuck around than before or during. Darren trails his damp lips down Chris throat and whispers something in his ear that makes Chris giggle and smile, and Will's heart aches with fondness.

"Will you fuck me?" Darren asks Will, rising on his knees and shrugging out of his shirt and pants and underwear like some kind of compact sex god, his tight wiry body making Will's mouth go wet with spit.

Chris strokes Will's cock. "Come sit in my lap?" he asks Darren.

Jesus. He has no idea how he even manages to survive these two.

Darren straddles Chris' lap and lets himself be kissed into distraction while Will takes the hint and kneels behind Darren. There's a tube of lubricant and a strip of condoms on the couch and Will puts one on, smearing his fingers with lubricant while he kisses down the back of Darren's neck.

"Want my fingers, or my mouth first?" he asks, squeezing his fingers down Darren's skin. His back is criminal in slope, and the fat swell of his hips and ass enough to make a person weep. Getting between those lush cheeks with any body part is a pleasure, and Will loves taking his time with his tongue especially, working Darren into a frenzy before fucking him open. But sometimes it's not like that, and when it's the three of them Darren likes it a little faster and rougher.

"Just fuck me," he replies, confirming the usual, as Chris kisses him and kisses him and kisses him. "Been so worked up all night, just wanna feel your dick stretch my ass."

"God, baby," Will hisses, kissing the red-flushed, sweaty curve of Darren's shoulder. Darren is hardly paying attention, so wrapped up in pushing his tongue around Chris'. Will isn't sure what's gotten into them tonight that they're so relaxed and focused on each other, but he likes it so much that he doesn't want to disturb the rhythm.

And if that ass isn't enough for him right now, what could be? He has to hold his breath all the way in just to make it balls-deep without shooting like a teenager, but once he gets over that initial rush he's good to go, savoring the sucking grip of Darren's tight ass and the soft grunts and gasps and curses that fall from his lips only to be muffled by Chris'.

"Yeah, fuck my hand," Chris whispers, and Will listens to the wet squelch of it, Darren's cock going in and out of the circle of Chris' fist. "Want you to come so hard for me."

Darren is shaking, which isn't uncommon but so obvious with Will plastered against his back, making his ass spread and his thighs go wide over Chris' lap. His head goes back a couple of times and each time Will kisses his jaw and cheek and murmurs something silly and positive but Darren always goes back to Chris' mouth, hungry and eager.

At some point Chris seems to stop and start, and Darren hisses, "Please. Please, fuck, please--"

"Be good," Chris replies, and there is that wet wet wet noise again, and Will can feel Chris' fingers creep low, play with Darren's balls and then tease the puffy swollen rim between his cheeks where the base of Will's cock is stretching him open. "Taking him so deep, fuck, yes, just be good for him, too, okay?"

Darren growls, fisting one hand in Chris' hair and rocking between Will's cock and Chris' hand, "Don't stop, fuck, fuck, fuck, you're fucking perfect, you asshole."

Chris giggles in almost a dark way, twisting his wrist. "You love it. You fucking love it, admit it."

"Fuck yes I do."

Will fucks Darren harder, holding onto his hips so roughly that he leaves bruises, slamming their bodies together. The slaps sound like they hurt, but all Darren does is sway between them and take it, cursing and panting.

When Chris finally lets him come it's intense and sudden, his body quaking and his ass clenching and Will can't see much in the dark room but he does notice pearly strands as high as Chris upper arm as Darren shoots and shoots and shoots, crying out. He's putty after he stops coming, slumping low in Chris' arms.

"Don't stop," he says back at Will, pupils blown and mouth swollen. "Keep fucking me."

He's only too happy to oblige. It's so good, fucking that relaxed hole past orgasm, feeling Darren's sweaty body tremble around him, cling to him so greedily as Chris feeds come-slick fingers into Darren's mouth one by one, murmuring soft words to him and kissing his flushed skin.

Will sinks into the relative quiet, eyes closed, letting the clutch of Darren's body take him under. It's long before Darren begins gently rocking back into him, and longer still before Will gets close, chest hitching and pulse racing, blood rushing through his veins, so eager to spill, so close.

Chris kisses him over Darren's shoulder, slow and wet and deep, pressing Darren between them and fuck he feels so tiny there, short and compact and so different than their longer bodies, he feels perfect, as if he were built to rest there between them. Darren turns his face into their kiss and licks his way in sideways, breathing heavily.

Fuck. Fuck, the way that feels, buried so deep in Darren with both of their lips against his, their hands creeping back to touch him, stroke his trembling muscles as they wind up--

"Gonna come for us, sweetheart?" Chris asks, high-pitched and breathless.

"God," he hisses.

Darren squeezes tighter around him. "Come on, Will."

Fuck.

Darren bites down on his earlobe and Chris sucks a bruise into the side of his throat and it's too much, they are too much, and his hips snap frantically as he comes inside of Darren, sobbing his pleasure into the close air between their bodies.

Darren gets Chris out of his clothes and presses him into the back of the couch, licking across his collarbone and sucking his nipples to hard points before kissing his lips again and drawing Will down with them.

"So," Chris says, still an octave higher than usual. "Good date?"

They're both too busy cracking up to tell him off.


End file.
